Kaname's Neko
by 143badgirl
Summary: Zero just recieved a confession and a night to remember, but when he wakes up in the morning he is going to get another big surprise. THE TITLE IS A BIG CLUE IN THIS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Zero POV

I woke up to see myself in Kaname's room. Trying to remember what happened yesterday. I tried to get up when I felt a sharp pain run through my back as the memories of yesterday's events came flooding back to me.

I blushed hard from that memory ' _Kaname whispered into my ear "I love you" with lust for me is seen from his eyes as he pushed me down to the bed arms hold tightly around me biting my neck and his long finger reaching under my - _' I had slapped myself for that thought ' What the hell Zero, get a hold of yourself, for god's sacks '

Ignoring the pain on my back. I stood up and limped to the bathroom. There I saw was clothes with a note saying:

_My sweet Zero _

_Wear these and _

_come to my office_

_Ps. Drink the liquid _

_in the bottle by the sink_

_It will help_

After I read the note I looked at the clothes and realized how much I hate my life. I turned back to the bedroom and ripped the room apart to look for other more decent clothes but like my luck I found none. Going back to the bathroom, I had no choice but to wear those clothes.

I then went to the sink and grabbed the bottle and drank when I looked at the mirror above the sink. What I saw made me scream at the top of my lungs " KAAAAANNAAMMEEE!"

Somewhere else a dorm president was smirking and his subordinates praying for forgiveness and mercy to the victim.

Kaname POV

I was signing paperwork when a loud scream was emitted for the my room was heard. I smirked when I realized who could that been.

Right then, my door was slammed opened revealing Zero in a flirty maid outfit with cat ears and tail complete with a collar and a bell, though I wonder why he even wore that but... He those looked cute in the costume and i really did not what him to take it off either.

I walked towards him and cornered him by the door.

"Why don't you be a good maid and clean my pants " I pulling him toward my table, touching one of his ears and tail getting him hard "Aah... Kaname Aaaahhhh " he moaned as I rubbed his ear bending forward to kiss him on the lips when there was a knock on the door.

I quickly kissed and hide Zero under my desk to keep him unseen by the person as I sat down on my desk still a bit hard from Zero's moans.

"Kaname-sama, It's Aido. I have the reports for today." Aido said from behind the door

"Come in " I replied

When he opened the door I could feel Zero opening my pants as he took heavy breathes by my dick that if I was not with someone other than Zero, I would have shivered with ecstasy.

"Kaname-sama the committee of- " cutting Aido off

Cause Zero started to rubbed my dick, trying to hold a moan. He then took me whole. I fought the urge to, moan out loudly as well as trying to listen to the report. When I finally had it.

'I can't take it anymore ' I thought " Aido tell me the rest of the report later, I still have a lot of paperwork to get done"

"Hai, Kaname-sama" he then went out the room and close the door.

When he finally closed the door, I grabbed Zero and pulled him up to table scattering the items on my table to the floor.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did " i said as I smirked at him. Rubbing his tail while he was getting hard.

"Ah... Kaname st- stop rubbing... Purrr" he blushed as I chuckled as he blushed harder

"Now why's that, you seem to be enjoying yourself " I smirked and ripped his clothes off. I too, took off my clothes. I then kissed him hard making him moan.

"Kana- Nn... Aah... Nn Mnh! Ha...ha... Kaname nya~~" Zero became red when I pried his mouth open as I pinched his nipple.

"Well, I better do what you want " I took his hands and I made him finger himself.

"KANAME WHAT ARE Y- AAH... HAAA... AHHHHH... ST- DON'T"

I then lost myself and took out his hands and thrusted in myself

"Haaaa... Kaname purrr... " I thrusted harder and deeper into him. Making him hide his face his cat ears turning red with his blush.

"Don't hide I want to your face" I said as I bit on his cat ears.

"Aah Ka-mmh KANAME! " he cummed as I thrusted a bit more and cummed in his tight ass.

Zero had fainted

"I love you, Zero " I kissed his forehead an laid next to him

'The future will surely be interesting.' I thought before I fell asleep

Owari~

**HEY MY PEPS, AND READERS LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME **

**SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISM ARE ACCEPTED **

**Ciao~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: _**

**_Vote in my profile if I should do a next chapter or discontinue this fanfiction _**

**_Happy Voting_**


End file.
